cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Character Name Policy
=Discussion= >.> we checked on a couple of my friends other characters and all her mail was gone as well.. After taking a sec to think about it, loosing all Global Friends doesn't make sense, since those are account based, and not character based (her 35+ ones lost too, but not their friends list). Most likely, she was effected by the global bug (though she didn't have to change her global, so I assume she must have logged into her main character first and thus, gotten the name back) --Sleepy Kitty 21:38, 3 March 2007 (PST) =Copy of Article= o.o Below is a text copy of the two original posting about this article. They might go away from pruning (though they seem to be safe from it currently..) so I'm copying the info here. CuppaJo Community Coordinator Reged: 04/12/04 Posts: 2293 Loc: The Thin Blue Line City of Heroes Character Name Policy Change #3845194 - 10/11/05 08:58 AM Starting 10/27/2005 the City of Heroes and City of Villains character name policy will change. Names for characters under level 35 on game accounts that have been inactive for over 90 days will be changed to unreserved status. This means that those names will become available for new character names if picked by an active player. This policy is being enacted in order to free up character names based on player feedback. If your game account is inactive for over 90 days and you reactivate your account you will need to log back in to any characters affected by this policy to move them out of unreserved name status. If your old character name has been taken by an active player, the game will prompt you to rename your character. You will be given only one opportunity to rename your character. It is possible that your character name may still be the same if an active player has not chosen to use that character name. Your global handle will not be affected. All characters in an unreserved name status will be shown in your character selection screen; however, their photo will not be shown, indicating that they are in unreserved name status. If you do not log into the game with a character in unreserved name status, the character’s name will remain available to any active player until you log that character into the game. Logging into the game with the affected character will change the character’s name status back to reserved. Any questions about this policy can be directed to support@cityofheroes.com ***Edited to add - Inactive means that you have stopped billing and your subscription time has run out OR your account has been suspended. *** Edited by CuppaJo (10/29/05 01:24 PM) Re: City of Heroes Character Name Policy Change CuppaJo #5450271 - 05/04/06 06:28 PM Starting today the City of Heroes and City of Villains character name policy will change. Previously, names for characters under level 35 on game accounts that were inactive for over 90 days were changed to unreserved status. Data mining has determined that this policy is not needed on an ongoing basis and the program has been suspended. If we need to reenact this policy in the future to free up names then we will give all players 30 days notice before enacting the policy again. We thank all players for their continued support. Any questions about this policy can be directed to cityofheroes@plaync.com